Tiempo Reload
by hk2
Summary: Es una nueva version de mi fics del 01, con los años una se vuelve mas detallista. HanaRu ...Por que?... Acaso nadie puede quererme!


TIEMPO

By: **Hikaru Kirishima**

Han transcurrido varios meses desde que estamos juntos... nunca pensé que él sería esa persona, aun no lo creo... Si alguien me preguntara q sucedió, no sabría como explicarlo, talvez solo le relataría la historia...

-----

Todo sucedió a partir de primer día de regreso a Shohoku, ya no era niño que solo buscaba impresionar, había cambiado - el Basketball me había cambiado!..; Aún no me había recuperado por completo pero en unos cuantos días confiaba volver al equipo. Haruko, había ocupado mi mente por completo...en su ultima carta decía esperarme... ilusionado camine a su encuentro esperando que sea el mejor día de mi vida, Haruko y yo..., pero solo escuche de sus labios que solo me quería como a un gran amigo, esas palabras lograron destruirme... Después me dirigí a la azotea, quería estar solo...estuve sentado buscando una respuesta a tan fatal destino. ¿Por que¿Nadie podrá quererme! ...Pero Rukawa apareció, se sentó lejos de mi y solo escuche un.

--¿qué té pasa tonto?...

No le respondí como siempre, solo conteste su pregunta... Por q? no lo se, talvez necesitaba descargarme...

--Realmente piensas que ella era la persona que buscabas?

--Ella era lo que mas quise!...

--Talvez solo era un capricho, son estos momentos en donde debes mostrar tu fortaleza, no todo va a estar a tu favor y si te rindes solo demostraras que eres un fracasado.

El saco su discman de uno de sus bolsillos esa era una señal clara, la conversación había terminado. Me quede atónito unos minutos y sin saber el porque, le pregunte si yo también podía escuchar... no se negó... recuerdo que la música era suave y lograba en parte reconfortarme... a los cinco minutos se durmió y se derrumbo a mi lado, estaba profundamente dormido, lo trate de despertar pero... era seguro que se enojaría... no podía moverme y no tenia ánimos de una pelea... no tuve otra opción que quedarme con él, parece que disfrutaba su sueño... ¿porque no lo tire a un costado y me marchaba? Creo que fue por la música... me tranquilizaba y a la vez me ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa... verlo dormir me dio sueño... no sé con certeza cuanto tiempo estuve dormido pero despertamos al mismo tiempo y pude notar por sus rostro que se sorprendió de estar en mis rodillas... se paro y camino en dirección a la puerta... lo detuve para pedirle por primera vez en mi vida un favor, si me prestaba el CD de música ... se negó, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de antemano no desistí lo estuve siguiendo unas cuantas cuadras y por fin acepto... junto con el CD me entrego un papel con su dirección... y solo tenía una condición que era algo raro... que se lo devolviera ese mismo día... Para q? ...aun no lo se!

Me dirigí a casa luego de la gran hazaña que había logrado, cansado abrí la puerta bastante molesto... conmigo y con la miserable vida que llevaba, parecía todo estar contra mío... mi padre, mi vida..todo, de no ser por mis amigos creo que no soportaría estar en soledad, escuche el CD unas cuantas veces. Estuve meditando lo que me dijo aquel zorro en la azotea, él tenia razón, había logrado decirme las palabras justas en el momento en que lo necesitaba... después de unas horas advertí que ya era bastante tarde tarde... y si no le llevaba el CD tendría otro problema de que preocuparme... así que salí de mala gana y busque la casa... no fue problema... toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, recuerdo que comenzó a llover... pensé que el clima sentía mi tristeza, toda aquella que lleve conmigo ese día... me senté en la puerta resignado, todo contra mi... y de repente la puerta se abrió... al darme vuelta bruscamente... empezó a dolerme la espalda, mi lesión no había curado... me pare casi tambaleándome y caí... Rukawa me miró y por un momento pude saber con certeza que había tomado la decisión de ayudarme... me ayudo a entrar a su casa, pude notar que para estar viviendo solo estaba muy limpio y ordenado cosa que faltaba en mi casa, el era mi opuesto... me apoye en un sofá... le di el CD, y él lo deposito junto a los demás que estaban en una mesa, empezó a intensificarse el dolor...intentaba ponerme en pie... pero me desplome cerca de él...

--Tonto... no puedes moverte...

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente... ¿desde cuando no podía valerme por mí mismo? La respuesta vino a mi mente...

Solo te quiero como un buen amigo... Hanamichi lo siento... perdóname... pero a mí me gusta RUKAWA! no puedo corresponder, no quise crearte falsas ilusiones con mi carta, discúlpame!

Rukawa... por un momento pensé en golpearlo para desquitar mi furia. Pero él se acercó y me ayudo a pararme...

--Donde esta tu casa?...

La persona menos habladora...y expresiva...me estaba ayudando... Para que desquitarme? Razone mientras caminábamos rumbo a mi casa... un lugar muy solitario... en esos días mi madre no estaba... no estuvo conmigo en el Hospital... le importaba más sus viajes de negocios que su propio hijo... Así no había sido mi infancia... todo sucedió después de la muerte de mi padre... Rukawa me saco de mis pensamientos mientras... me señalaba la casa...

--Aquí vives?

¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Respondí mientras le indicaba el cartel en la puerta..."Familia Sakuragui", su única y dolorosa reacción... fue no sujetarme más... si no me hubiera sostenido en un poste habría caído en la húmeda vereda...

--¡Kitsune... estúpido... !...¿que intentas hacer!

--Creo que lo sabes a la perfección... Tonto...

Estaba a punto de marcharse pero lo detuve con un grito... ¿qué pensaba? Una persona en mi estado no podría ni llegar a abrir la puerta... Con una cara de resignación me ayudo... Estando nuevamente en mi casa... le dije que ya podía irse... no tenía por que soportar que me ayude ... solo por que me tenia lastima... Detesto eso, aún hoy. Lo detesto...

--Adiós!

Fue lo único que escuche ... me había quedado solo... en una desolada casa... recordé lo del letrero "Familia Sakuragui"...ya no existe la familia Sakuragui... pensé por unos momentos...aquel letrero era más doloroso que recordar la muerte de mi padre... tendría que cambiarlo por "Sakuragui". Pasaron los días de aquel incidente... Trataba de evitar a Haruko a toda costa... ella no era como cualquier rechazó...era una reafirmación de que nadie me amaría... oculte mis sentimientos de todos... nadie notó mi cambio... solo él... Kaede Rukawa... lo sabía todo...

Cuándo regrese al equipo... todos me recibieron contentos... tendría que soportar ver a Haruko pero ya no era tan doloroso, no la detestaba pero continué tratando de esquivarla... Al tocar nuevamente el balón me hice la promesa de solo concentrarme en el Básquet y tratar de olvidar... Al finalizar el entrenamiento Yohei vino a buscarme... Ese día todo mi ejercito nos reuniríamos en a Dannys pero me disculpe diciéndoles que entrenaría hasta tarde... quería pensar en lo que haría desde ahora. Al estar solo empecé a practicar... ya sabía jugar bastante bien... podía tener cierta certeza en los tiros... al descansar un poco escuche pasos, todo indicaba que se dirigía en donde estaba... al abrirse la puerta estaba Rukawa, me vio fijamente y ni me dirigió la palabra, empezó a practicar sin tomarme en cuenta... Estúpido!... tendrías que saludar! Le grite furioso... su respuesta fue ¿Nani? Me contuve de golpearlo pero algo me decía que tenía que enfrentarlo... si podía ganarle confirmaría que soy uno de los mejores, una meta que había deseado hace tiempo y que tenia la oportunidad de tomar, era algo q estaba a mi alcance y no iba a dejar escaparse... Lo pensé por unos minutos... Rukawa... ¿Un 1 a 1?

Solo me tiro el balón a mis manos y respondió Después no te quejes! El partido había comenzado... al final el marcador quedo en un 37 a 39 él me había vencido por 2 puntos! ... mi única alegría fue que lo había agotado, mi esfuerzo no fue en vano... al tomar mis cosas me dirigí a la salida y no voltee a verlo... solo pensé en entrenar mas, mucho mas.

Al llegar a mi hogar encontré un mensaje en el contestador, era mi madre se retrasaría 3 semanas más en volver... estaba molesto, desde cuando yo era lo ultimo en su agenda,. ocultando mi dolor con carcajadas... salí a caminar en busca de esclarecer mis pensamientos... pero termine peleando con un grupo de hombres sin ningún motivo. Lastimado camine unas cuantas cuadras y me desplome en el suelo... alguien me levanto y me ayudo, no pude ver su rostro mi vista estaba nublada... parecía conocerme para ayudarme... al entrar a su casa... me puse a llorar como un niño... ya no podía reprimir mis sentimientos... mi gran dolor... lo abrace... sin saber ¿por que? a un desconocido?.. simplemente no pude mas y me quede dormido en los brazos de un extraño que trato de confortarme... A la mañana siguiente desperté en una cama que no era la mía... camine por los pasillos desconcertado, hasta que encontré al dueño de la casa Kaede Rukawa, estaba durmiendo en un sofá, él me había ayudado... y lo peor me había visto llorar... tome mis cosas, deje una nota y me dirigí a la salida... Por mala suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada... maldije esa ocasión y golpe la puerta... no sabiendo que hacer... me dirigí a la cocina... si no podía irme por lo menos le agradecería... será mi rival... y la persona menos habladora del mundo pero me había ayudado... me senté enfrente de él. Esperando a que despertará... no podía creer que él me había abrazado... recordé lo cálido que eran sus brazos... y en ese momento se despertó...

--No te has ido?

¿Cómo quieres que lo haga sí la puerta esta cerrada? Kitsune estúpido... le respondí con un cierto tono... pero no pude dejar de sonrojarme cuando me miró fijamente con una expresión rara...cálida? podría decirse, me sentí incomodo ¿Que me estaba pasando? en ese momento no lo adivinaba... Lo sacudí medio dormido para que me abriera, si continuaba un minuto más en esa casa... algo malo ocurriría...

Apenas salí de allí me dirigí a mi casa... tratando de esclarecer un poco mis pensamientos... empecé a gritar todo lo que sentía... No es posible... yo no soy así. ¿que me sucede?...yo no soy... así... pase toda la noche despierto... preguntándome solo una cosa... ¿este soy yo... o soy otra persona?...

A la mañana siguiente... me dirigí a entrenar un poco y no pude creer lo que vi... él estaba allí Kaede Rukawa... pensé que el destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada, en cualquier lugar que iba... Kaede Rukawa allí estaba... cansado y furioso me dirigí a su lado lo tome por la remera... y le grite lo más fuerte que pude No me dejaras en paz! me sigues!...

--Él que no me deja en paz es otro...

Que! Acaso yo lo estaba siguiendo... acaso esa era la realidad?...no era posible..Lo empecé a golpear... en ese momento los dos empezamos a atacarnos... al cansarnos lo mire por un segundo... algo me llamaba la atención y descubrí lo que tanto temía... él ya estaba en mi vida, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme... extrañamente Rukawa hizo sus certeros comentarios...

--Te escapas otra vez...

Me di la vuelta y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo tome por los hombros... lo mire a los ojos y... tuve que decirlo... para que ocultarlo.

--Kitsune estúpido. Si permanezco un minuto más a tu lado terminare aceptando que me gustas... sí! Has oído Rukawa... yo solo quise evitar esta situación... Idiota... Lo solté... pero extrañamente... me dijo

--Ya lo sabía...

Que?

--Idiota... tus ojos...dicen más cosas...

--Estúpido Kitsune... ya déjame en paz... ya he dicho todo... espero no verte más... Aturdido me marche... camine por varios lugares... tratando de pensar... llegue a un extraño lugar... era un bosque... me dirigí allí y tome una siesta... quería alejarme de este mundo aunque sea por unos minutos...

Las horas pasaron y decidí volver a casa... ya era tarde... busque las llaves pero no las tenía en mis bolsillos... era seguro que lo había perdido en la plaza... Llegue allí y no encontré nada... alguien lo tenía que tener... Resignado recordé el camino de la casa del Kitsune... él debía de tenerlas... no sé por que camine hasta allí... yo solo no quería verlo... pero también quería descansar... y no podía entrar a mi casa... Toque la puerta... Rukawa abrió la puerta algo sorprendido... Tienes mis llaves? Le pregunté antes de que dijera algo...

--Sí, idiota...

Su respuesta sólo me afirmo que debía de escapar de allí... Damelas! Y su reiterada negativa me enfureció...

--Te quedarás en la calle...

--Kitsune tarado... devuélvelas, solo quiero descansar...!

--Debiste pensarlo antes de golpearme...

--Después dices que yo te busco... me las das y no te veo la cara por este día...

--No!

--Esta bien... AUNQUE SEA POR LA FUERZA ME LAS DARÁS... ! Lo empuje y entre a la sala no encontré mis llaves allí...

--Si las quieres están allí!-dijo indicando un cuarto

--Que! En tu cuarto... ! No crees que té estas aprovechando... ya déjame en paz... solo dame las llaves...

--Están ahí!

Con todo el valor que junte entre... al momento de tomar las llaves sé cerro la puerta silenciosamente... Me desperté... en verdad no había sucedido nada... solo fue un tonto sueño... todavía me encontraba en el bosque... busque mis llaves... estaban en mi bolsillo... Que suerte! Dije... después de mi extraño sueño me fui rumbo a casa... llegue y tome un baño, lo necesitaba... Pasaron los días y empecé a evitar a Rukawa, no lo quería ver ni en los pasillos... Fingí que era el mismo con Yohei y los demás pero sentí que no era el mismo... era otro, completamente diferente al de antes...

No soportando la situación... tome la gran decisión... tenía que irme de Shohoku... no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Kaede Rukawa... cada entrenamiento era el mismo infierno... tenía que salvarme... Tome la decisión de ir a Ryonan..., aunque me cueste creerlo era la única salvación... quedaba un poco lejos, pero era la única cerca de mi casa... que no sea Shohoku... estaban en Ubicaciones opuestas. Jamás me encontraría con Kitsune... fue una gran idea... pero cuando le comunique al equipo mi decisión nadie me respondió... estaban furiosos, nadie sabia pero era mi única salida. Como despedida quede en el gimnasio hasta la noche le dije adios al lugar que en un momento me trajo felicidad... Haruko me había dirigido al camino correcto y doloroso... Al marcharme me encontré con él... Parado en la puerta... con una voz dura me dijo casi desafiándome...

--Te escapas nuevamente... tarado...

No reacciones con sus palabras sólo pensé que debía de irme pronto... volvió a insistir...

--Cobarde, me das lastima...

Me dolió admitirlo pero era verdad, tratando de escapar de la situación baje la mirada y camine a la salida...

--Tu me gustas...

Al escuchar esa confesión no sabía si estar feliz o escapar corriendo... acaso él era el único que me aceptaría... acaso él se interesó en mi?... pensé por varios minutos. Continué caminando... hasta la puerta de salida, me apoye en un costado de ella y como un susurro le confesé abiertamente Y tú a mí, Rukawa...

Solo le dedique una sonrisa... antes de continuar caminando, todo estaba dicho... Solo dame Tiempo... fue lo último que pronuncie... pero Kaede no se conformó con esa respuesta, camino hacia mi...me tomo del cuello y me obligo a verlo... estaba muy nervioso ya que me estaba acorralado contra una pared...se acercó más a mi rostro ruborizado y me beso...no reaccione... mi mente estaba en blanco...

----  
Ahora estoy con él... con Kaede Rukawa... la persona que menos había imaginado como pareja... aún no le comente nada a nadie...excepto a Yohei. Espero que funcione es como una segunda oportunidad...rara, pero extrañamente siento que alguien me comprende. Soy el Tensai Sakuragui! que esta al lado de Kaede Rukawa, amante y rival...

--En que piensas Do'aho?

--Te habías tardado Kitsune...Deberías dejar de dormirte, me molesta esperar a que terminen tus clases de castigo

--Callate**  
------------------------------------------------The end--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la autora:**  
**(20/09/01)**Hola! Soy yo, de nuevo presentándoles otro fics...claro... es un HanaRu...me gustan los personajes...pero yo (hasta que Takehiko Inoue me diga lo contrario) pienso que ellos son Heterosexuales...pero si los ves, y lo pensas, te viene a la mente que hacen una pareja perfecta...Lo acepto no me desagrada tanto "la idea" de que ellos estén juntos...dejando de lado mi opinión...espero que les guste...Comentarios, dudas, etc... serán bien recibidos!  
**(09/07/05)**Revisión de mi fanfics... TT vi q hay un fics con el mismo titulo, pero este esta desde el 2001!...XD Y **existe **una **imagen** que describe a este fics, cuando lo suba a alguna pagina colocare el link para que lo vean.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SLAM DUNKTakehiko Inoue


End file.
